Time Will Tell
by JustAnAverageSheerio
Summary: Time is of the essence. Or so they say. He knew of the dangers that he placed on her but there was no option of refusing. Evil was imminent and invincible and there was nothing to prevent it. The only obstacle in the way was her. For she knew his secret. She knew his chink of armor, his Achilles' heel. Who knows what will happen in the end? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wanted to write a Tomione FanFiction. I am not ashamed to admit that if Hermione and Tom had met sometime that their attraction would be clear. Two clever minds united. Anyway…. Only time will tell.**

_I watched, paralyzed with fear, as the immense mass of scales slithered its way towards me. Its eyes, just mere slits, held me captivated by the look of pure loathe they held. It hissed and coiled around itself as it approached me. I grabbed at my coat pocket where I always stow my wand but all I felt was an empty space. The snake hissed in laughter as if enjoying my frenzied panic. I tried to use wandless magic, which I had indeed practiced in theory, but nothing happened. The minutes crawled by in an endless agony. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead as I watched the snake uncoil and move forward one foot, two feet, three feet… until it was just seconds away from striking. I closed my eyes in anticipation and expected to feel the fangs sink into my flesh but nothing happened. And suddenly, I felt a cold bony finger move across my neck. I opened my eyes and saw red slits staring at me. The eyes of a murderer. My eyes didn't stray from the furious eyes as I felt the wand trailing down the hollow of my neck and resting at my heart._

_ "Such a pretty face," He whispered, "Gone to waste."_

_ I saw a green flash of light and heard the curse before I could close my eyes._

I woke gasping and panting. My body was drenched in sweat and my eyes were swimming with tears. I fumbled to unwrap myself from my cocoon of sheets and fell on the floor with the process. The clock read 3:30 AM. My mind was racing, my heart pounding in my ears. My hands closed around my wand under my pillow and I pulled it out to make sure it was there.

"_Lumos_," I whispered and held the shred of light close to me. I grabbed weakly at the glass of water on my night stand and forced it down my parched throat, taking large swigs. Once I felt sufficient enough to stand, I gathered myself up and walked towards the bathroom. As I walked, I passed the two girls still sound asleep in their beds. I opened the door and reached blindly for the light switch. The lights flashed and I squinted to see properly. I stared at my reflection, a girl with mangled, bushy hair and large, tear-streaked eyes. I saw a feral, desperate girl with fear etched on her face.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror and turned on the tap. A stream of cool, clean water spilled into the bowl and I gratefully splashed my face and my neck. As an afterthought, I stripped off my clothes and proceeded to take a quick sponge bath. I wrapped a towel around me and checked my reflection. I was looking better but I noticed something on the right side of my neck. I moved closer to the mirror and rubbed my eyes to make sure. My fingers brushed the spot and I held back a gasp. I felt two gaping holes set about two inches apart, each with a one-inch in diameter. It looked as if someone fired two bullets swiftly into my neck, so gracefully that it left no blood, only two holes that never seemed to end.

It looked as if something or someone had left its mark on me.

My mind flashed back to the fangs dripping with venom, those horrible red eyes. I clutched the towel tighter and walked back into the dark bedroom. I fumbled through the chest of drawers allotted for me and grabbed a new pair of nightclothes. I slipped those on in the dark and threw the old, sweaty pair into the hamper. I changed my sheets too, and lied down to fall back asleep. Something scuttled across the floor. I sat up straight and looked around wildly, but saw nothing.

I'm sleeping far away from the floor tonight.

I awoke for the second time in one night. My mind, apparently exhausted from all of tonight's wanderings, decided to take a break and let me sleep for once. I had drifted off into a deep slumber when I suddenly heard a woman screaming. I woke up with a start, and looked around the room. Parvati and Lavendar were still asleep for it was only 5:00, but other than that, there was no one to be seen. I shuddered and laughed as I remembered a time back in third year.

"_Harry, no one was screaming."_

I took my word for it and sleepily stood up and stretched. No point in going to sleep now, I would never be calm enough to close my eyes for a single second. The sunlight spilled through the window and onto the floor, lighting the room up. I walked over to the window and wrenched it open, taking big gulps of fresh air. It looked so beautiful outside today, with no students scattering in all different directions to their classes, that I decided to jog for a bit. I grabbed my track shorts and my sweater with the Hogwarts crest on it, and pulled them on carefully and quietly to not wake the others. I picked up a pair of socks on the floor and slipped them on along with some of my battered up, old tennis shoes. I managed to coax my bushy hair into a high ponytail. I stowed my wand in the pocket of my sweater, where it would be easy to draw it within a moment's notice. I checked the clock on the nightstand, and decided that I had to be back by 6:30 if I were to make it in time to shower and dress and head to the Great Hall.

I walked swiftly and quietly out of the room and down the stairs into the common room. The red and gold banners strung across the walls usually comforted me, but now have a foreboding demeanor. I strolled to the exit and walked out, greeting the Fat Lady who didn't seem to like being awoken at 5:30 in the morning. My footsteps echoed through the empty corridors in the darkness, for the pictures complain if I tried to summon light. I neared the courtyard which had an excellent pathway to the shore of the Black Lake, where most joggers head to in the mornings.

I didn't expect to see anyone up this early, but as I walked into the courtyard, I spotted Luna sitting quietly on the marble floor, her eyes closed. She looked fairly normal in just her nightclothes, with no radish earrings or blinding neon colors. She seemed to be in a trance, but as I neared her she looked up at me and smiled.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked in a light, airy voice as she got up and sat down on a bench nearby, "When I can't sleep, I come down to the courtyard and listen to all the sounds that nature makes. It helps calm me down." She looked at me pointedly, as if she knew I was having nightmares.

"Luna," I asked abruptly, "Are you afraid of death?"

She laughed a tinkling laugh and replied, "Death is but a passage to another realm. There is no need to be afraid of something that takes you to a better place." I nodded. She smiled understandingly at me, and got up and floated away, her silvery blonde hair drifting behind her.

It's not that I am afraid of dying, just that I am afraid of dying for nothing. Afraid of dying for a lost cause. It's not that Voldemort kills me in my dreams, it's more of I can't do anything to stop it. And no matter how hard I try to move or summon magic, I am still helpless. I stood shell-shocked at this realization. I am not afraid of Voldemort, just that I am not powerful enough to face him.

I shake out of my own trance and notice my nervousness has evaporated long since. Maybe the courtyard can calm me down.

I loosen up my legs and start jogging at different speeds until I can find my pace. And then my mind wanders off. I remember last night when Ron and I were in the common room waiting for Harry to return from Dumbledore's office. When he finally arrived around midnight, he looked pretty shaken up. He explained to us, in hardly contained whispers, how Voldemort, as a kid, had split his soul. How he placed that piece of his soul inside an object precious to him. How he killed himself to create such a horrific Dark object. How this object was hidden and protected with deadly Dark magic. How this object can be destroyed in only a few number of ways, if it can be destroyed at all. How this object, a horcrux he called them, allowed the maker to live forever within the object.

I stopped at a nearby tree and stooped to catch my breath. A few loose strands of hair escaped from my ponytail and I absently brushed my hair behind my ear, brushing the two holes in the process. I made a mental note to myself to read up on healing spells, which I had never bothered to. My fingers lingered near the spot for a moment more before I continued uphill. I brushed the thoughts and doubts about last night into the far corner of my mind and decided to enjoy my time being outside.

The grass around the path was wet and sparkling with dew under the morning sun. Surrounding the path were many a sprouting oak tree which were slowly regaining their leaves after the brutal winter. Tulips and daffodils spring up from the ground, blooming all different colors. The breeze smells of flowers of all kinds and I take deep breaths to enjoy it. The wind ruffles through my hair as I pick up the pace and in no time I arrive at the Black Lake.

I remember during our fourth year when Harry was made to dive into this lake and rescue Ron for the Triwizard Tournament. I was frozen in the lake too and it wasn't entirely pleasant. I shuddered. I try not to come here that often these days.

I run along the sandy shore for a while, listening to the water crashing and churning near the depths. I eventually get tired and since the sun is rising steadily up the sky, I decide to head back. I pick my way downhill carefully and make it back to the courtyard, where I saw Luna. I see the ghost of Ravenclaw there and I wave, but she just floats away without acknowledging me. I walk along the corridors, now containing a few students mulling their way over to the Great Hall. I walk up to the Fat Lady who swings open to the password. I amble up the stairs; my legs quite not used to walking yet, and enter my dorm. Lavendar is awake and stretching and yawning and making her way to the bathroom, whereas Parvati is still fast asleep. I make my way to my own bed and grab my Hogwarts uniform which is lying on the bed, freshly folded and ironed, and stroll into the bathroom myself, grabbing my robe on the way.

I settle for a quick shower and pull on my uniform, brushing my wet hair into a tight plait. I quickly brush and rinse my teeth and clasp on the necklace that Mum and Dad gave me for Christmas along with the watch I received from the Weasleys. I rush back into the common room and wake Parvati while gathering my books. She rubs her eyes and gives me a once-over.

"Why are you already dressed? It's barely," she checks the clock, "8:00." She watches me rush around the room precariously balance my books on my hip.

"I need to do a quick run to the library before class starts," I reply. Lavendar gives Parvati a pointed look. I shrug and wrench open the door and fly down the stairs, taking two at a time. I walk quickly to the Great Hall and grab a blueberry muffin which I stuff in my bag. Then I make my way to the library, quickly entering and nodding at the librarian who acknowledged me.

I make my way over to the Restricted Section and search through all the titles. Nothing on horcruxes or how to destroy them. Dumbledore must have had all the books removed but not before Voldemort looked at them and got all the information he needed. I sighed, frustrated at what a waste of time this was, and settled down into one of the armchairs around the library. I pulled out a book which I had been reading, _Magical Artifacts of All Time_, and smuggled bites of my blueberry muffin, as I continued.

_ As you may have heard, the Pensieve is a device that is used to view one's memories. It is very effective for those who do not practice Legillimens, and Azkaban has housed many criminals because of this device. Bear in mind, though, that sometimes when memories are tampered with, you will not get the entire truth, just what the owner wants you to see. As known, you must operate a Pensieve by pouring the desired memory into the water and watching it by submerging yourself. You exit out of the Pensieve, either when you want to or if the memory is finished. The first and original Pensieve resides in Hogwarts under the caretaking of Professor Albus Dumbledore._

"Excuse me," said a voice in front of me, "Are-are you Hermione Granger?" I looked up to see a trembling first-year.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office right away." I nodded and placed my book back into my bag, as I stood up and brushed the crumbs of the front of my skirt. I turned to leave but I turned back to the boy.

"Did he mention anything else?' I asked.

"He-he said to ask you whether you would like some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans." He stammered.

I nodded and turned back to the exit throwing away my half-eaten muffin at the trash. I walk past the crowds of students walking to the Great Hall and wave to Luna who smiles at me. I keep walking until I see a stone gargoyle in my way.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans," I say confidently and climb in as the gargoyle rose up, up, into Dumbledore's office. I came to a stop in front of a large oak door which I swiftly knocked on twice until I heard a feeble, "Come in."

I stepped into the room and face a bedraggled, old man with half-moon spectacles and piercing blue eyes which were accentuated through the deep bags underneath his eyes. Professor Dumbledore looked as if though he hadn't had a wink of sleep since he met Harry the previous night. He waved his blackened hand for me to come closer.

"You wished to see me Professor Dumbledore?" I inquired, "Is there something you need me to do?"

"Yes, yes," He said in a slightly, manic voice, "I need you to do something."

"Anything," I replied.

He peered at me through his spectacles and asked, "I assume Harry has told you what I have revealed to him last night? About how Voldemort has been trying to obtain immortality?" I nodded.

"As I have explained to Harry, a horcrux is an object that houses a part of the soul. It allows the maker to remain in the living world even after their physical body has long decayed. Lord Voldemort has created, I believe if I am not doubted, numerous of these objects." I opened my mouth to speak but he continued.

"Mind you," he continued, "I would hate to place children at such harmful risks, but I have no choice. Alas, when Voldemort created his first horcrux, he placed and enchantment that bound all of the horcruxes together. You see, he made sure that if the first one was to be destroyed then it would be harder and harder to obliterate the next ones. The last one would be impossible to kill by this time."

"If what you say is true," I said as realization slowly dawned on me, "you are declaring that Voldemort has achieved immortality? That we are fighting for a lost cause?" He nodded gravely.

"But in that case professor," I continued, "why would you tell Harry that destroying Voldemort's horcruxes would kill him?"

"Because the last horcrux is near impossible to kill _by this time_. It is said that the last horcrux can be killed in one way and one way only." He leaned forward.

"A shred of good found in the maker's heart."

I exploded, "That is impossible. Voldemort is a vile and despicable snake. There is nothing but evil in such a heart. His heart's _amusement_ is killing helpless muggles."

"I believe otherwise," I started to speak but he held up a finger, "Voldemort is evil, true, but he was not always like this. When he was younger he was an excellent boy, a star pupil. Somewhere along these years something must have occurred for him to change drastically in such a way that this Tom Riddle would have become a Voldemort.

"What are you saying…?"

"I am saying that if someone were to go back to Tom Riddle's childhood and revert his turning to sin then the whole world will be saved from this evil." He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that someone turns back time and tries to convert Voldemort to good before he has the opportunity to make any horcruxes?" I asked unsure.

"Not just someone," he said slowly. The dread registered in my face.

"Me."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "It is of my utmost displeasure to entrust such a task to such a young girl but I have no choice." His eyes brimmed with tears.

"It would be completely understandable if you refuse the offer. I wouldn't expect anyone, no matter how brave, to succeed. But I have faith in you, Ms. Granger."

"Do you believe that Harry and Ron can succeed in destroying Voldemort without me doing this?" I asked.

"Frankly, no. They need you." He confirmed.

I frowned. I thought about my mum and dad and how safe they would be when Voldemort was eliminated. I thought about Harry and how his parents would be alive. I thought about Sirius, Cedric, and all of the others who died at the hands of Voldemort. I thought of myself getting into danger every single year because of Voldemort attempting to murder Harry. And I had my answer.

"No."

**One Vote… One Comment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow…. Two updates in one day. Enjoy! FYI: The entire story is in Hermione's PoV unless specified.**

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. He took off his spectacles and polished them. He sat there for a while and stared at the wall. Finally, he turned to me.

"Very well Ms. Granger," he pronounced, "You are dismissed to your next class."

I stood up and turned to leave. I walked through the office towards the exit, passing Dumbledore's Pensieve. I stopped at the oak door and turned to look at Dumbledore. He was scribbling furiously in a book. I sighed and turned back to the door and walked out of his office. The gargoyle receded and I strutted out towards Transfiguration.

It's not that I was too scared to go, just what would happen if I did go. Would I cease to exist in this world? Or would I be stuck in the past and never be able to return to the future? And what if Voldemort discovers my plans? He would certainly kill me.

I walked into the classroom and sat down at my chair, unaware of all the staring. Professor McGonagall nodded and continued with the class.

"As I was saying, today there will be no need for your wands. We are just reading the theory of how to transform an element such as fire or water into anything that we need." We all stowed our wands away and got out parchment, ink, and quills. Professor McGonagall proceeded on with the lesson, occasionally using demonstrations, but my mind was far away from transforming water into crystal statues.

I felt sort of guilty and ashamed for refusing Dumbledore's offer. I had the opportunity to bring Sirius and Harry's parents back to life, but at what price? I might never see my family or friends again. Was it selfish to think of my happiness first?

I felt something poke me and I looked around. An enchanted note in the form of a paper airplane was nudging my shoulder. I grabbed it before Professor McGonagall could notice and unfolded it underneath my desk.

_Are you okay? You seem a bit tense. –H_

I looked at Harry, sitting two rows behind me, and forced a smile to show everything was alright. He didn't look convinced but he didn't pry. Professor McGonagall droned on and on but I couldn't force myself to concentrate; my mind was too preoccupied with the current dilemma. Eventually class ended and we were dismissed to the Great Hall for lunch.

I walked out quickly, but it didn't take too long for Ron and Harry to catch up to me.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. I shook my head. I had a feeling that Dumbledore wanted me to keep that conversation a secret, even from Harry and Ron.

"Listen," Harry whispered pulling us closer, "Dumbledore says that once he locates one of the other horcruxes that he would take me along to destroy it." My eyes widened.

"Harry, you mustn't. It's too dangerous." I whispered.

"I know. I think it's because Dumbledore wants to show me how to destroy a horcrux. Speaking of Dumbledore, I saw you heading towards his office earlier, and you were late to Transfiguration which is not like you." He said accusingly, "Did Dumbledore give us any additional information on the horcruxes?" My palms started to sweat and I wiped them down my cloak.

"No. And I checked the library, even the Restricted Section, and there was nothing on horcruxes. Dumbledore must have removed them after he became headmaster." We neared the Great Hall and walked through the entrance, sitting down next to Ginny, Lavendar, and the others.

All thoughts of horcruxes and Voldemort vanished as steaming plates of steak, mashed potatoes, rolls, and pies appeared in front of us. My stomach growled loudly, the little blueberry muffin in the morning amounting to next to nothing. The nerves and guilt weren't doing any favors either. I was absolutely famished. I loaded my plate with food and sat down to enjoy it. We made small talk until lunch was over and then proceeded to Potions.

I walked into the dungeons and sat down at my usual spot. Professor Slughorn stood over a steaming vat of golden liquid. His face bubbled with excitement as we all settled down.

"Now then," he started, "Does anyone know what this is?" He gestured to the cauldron and looked around the room. No hands greeted him. His smile started to falter.

"Ms. Granger?" He squeaked hopefully. I just shook my head, not able to think clearly with all that has happened today. His moustache quivered, but he regained his composure.

"No, then," He confirms, "I will tell you what this is. This is Felix Felicis. It allows the drinker twenty four hours of pure luck in whatever they wish." Everyone sat up in anticipation. Professor Slughorn retrieved a flask from the folds of his robe and scooped some of the golden liquid into it. He sealed the flask and waved it in the air as our eyes followed the flask.

"Your challenge today is to brew Felix Felicis. Whomever gets the closest will receive one lucky day."He grinned and announced, "Begin."

I immediately started to collect the ingredients with Harry close at my heels. Ever since he received the old potion book from Professor Slughorn, he has been faster at brewing potions thanks to the Half-Blood Prince. Ron was still trying to figure out what page of the potion book the recipe for Felix Felicis was on. I scooped up all the ingredients and proceeded to follow the instruction as carefully and quickly as possible. At one point, I looked over to Harry's potion.

"That's impossible," I stated, "You can't have gotten that far into the potion with such little time. You would have had to skip a step or two but your potion looks perfect." Harry just grinned while he stirred his potion. His potion swirled a clear lilac while mine's remained a murky brown.

"Harry, you mustn't use the Half-Blood Prince's instructions. He was probably a Dark wizard for having such dangerous spells." I referred to the incident a couple of days back when Harry accidentally sent Ron hanging by one leg with an imaginary rope using a spell in the book.

"You're just saying that because you're not smarter than me for once." Harry retorted.

"You know I'm right. Besides, without the Half-Blood Prince's help you wouldn't have gotten so good at Potions. "I pointed out.

"Will you stop it?" Ron grumbled, "At least you both don't have a potion that just oozed its way out of the cauldron." He took his wand out and cleaned up the potion and started again.

"Hush now, there are only a couple minutes left in class and you need to make those count," the Professor said sneaking up on us, "Very nice, Ms. Granger, I see your potion is brewing into a nice teal color." Slughorn said appraisingly looking into my cauldron. I beamed and continued stirring. He peered into Harry's cauldron and exclaimed at the contents.

"Well class, we have a winner. Mr. Potter has managed to complete the potion in such a short period of time." My jaw dropped as I glanced at Harry's potion, an exact replica of the steaming vat in the front of the classroom. Harry grinned as he received the flask from Slughorn and slipped it into his bag.

"Congratulations m'boy , you are the lucky owner of Felix Felicis. I swear you have your mother's potion talent." He clapped Harry on the back while the entire class groaned. I was positively seething as I gathered my books.

"Now remember class, you have an essay on the Essence of Dittany due on Friday so you should be working on that. You are dismissed." We all got up and left the classroom, streaming out in twos and threes. We went our separate ways from there on.

I worried my way through Arithmancy and Charms, taking all my willpower to concentrate and pay attention to the lesson. Herbology didn't require as much effort for it was only review and I let my mind wander off. I remembered last Christmas when I was at home with Mum and Dad.

We made biscuits and sang carols as we prepared for the celebration. We got our tree and decorated it with various lights and ornaments. We stayed up all night watching Christmas marathons and went to sleep with our tummies full and our minds happy. In the morning, we exchanged gifts in which I received a locket. One side had a picture of Mum and Dad and me during our last skiing trip and the other side had a picture of Harry, Ron, and I which I took last summer. Mum and Dad said no matter where I am and what I do, they will always be watching with pride.

I fingered the locket, rubbing it along the groove on the end. Was I ready to give up that life? Mum always said that if I do the right thing that I would always be happy. Does this mean I'm not doing the right thing? I clicked the clasp and it sprang open. Mum's, Dad's, Harry's, and Ron's smiling faces looked back at me. I moaned. What am I supposed to do?

Ancient Runes and History of Magic sped by and soon I found myself back in the Great Hall for dinner. I picked at my spaghetti and meatballs, occasionally spooning some into my mouth. Harry and Ron were discussing the upcoming Quidditch match with great detail. Lavendar and Parvati were gossiping about the other students which I took no pleasure in. Ginny was furiously poring over her textbooks memorizing and studying for the OWLS she would have to take next semester. Neville was researching some magical weed for Herbology. After my spaghetti long since cooled, I got up along with Harry and Ron and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next couple of hours were spent furiously scribbling on pieces of parchment and flicking through textbooks. On more than one occasion, did Harry or Ron beg me to do their homework for them blaming Quidditch for them being busy and heaping praises on me. I resisted the urge to just snatch the quill from Ron who was rewriting his Potions essay for the umpteenth time, mine's long since finished and already drying.

I was about to start on the translation key we were supposed to be making for Ancient Runes, when I looked around and noticed we three were the only ones in the common room. I packed my books and rolled up my essay placing both in my bag. Harry looked up from his Herbology textbook and tapped Ron on the shoulder. We gathered in the center of the room.

"So," Harry started, "Dumbledore's given me an assignment. I'm supposed to get a specific memory from Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" Ron asked incredulously, "What's he got to do with Voldemort."

"When Dumbledore took me with him into the Pensieve, we saw a memory in where Tom Riddle was asking Slughorn about horcruxes. After all, Slughorn was his Potions teacher. But it was all blurry and unclear because…"

"That memory has been tampered with," I finished, "I have read a little about Pensieves and to my knowledge a tampered memory does not give you the entire truth." Ron looked back and forth between Harry and me.

"Exactly. And I'm supposed to get the real memory from Slughorn." Harry explained.

"If Slughorn hasn't given the memory to Dumbledore, what makes you think he will give it to you?" Ron pointed out. "Well other than the fact that you're his star pupil."Harry shrugged helplessly.

"I'm just going to have to hope for the best. I'll try to ask him tomorrow after Potions. Hopefully, he will be in a good mood." We all nodded grimly and exchanged good nights. I walked up the stairs and entered the dorm. Parvati and Lavendar had already gone to sleep, so I fumbled in the darkness for my pajamas. I slipped them on and crawled under the covers, after setting a glass of water on my night stand. My mind, exhausted from the long day, went blank and I fell asleep just a minute after. I hoped I wouldn't get any nightmares tonight.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

_My family appeared a few feet away. I rushed towards them but an invisible wall stopped me in my tracks. I pounded against the wall and tried to call out to them. They just stood there, smiling like wax dolls. A loud crack sounded a little to the left of me. I turned to see Voldemort walking towards me, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin. I braced myself but he walked past me and through the barrier as if it were nothing. He strode over to my parents who were still beaming at me. He raised his wand and pointed it at my mother. He turned towards me and grinned, the wand still pointing at Mum._

_ "Crucio," he yelled. I watched in horror as Mum, poor Mum, convulsed on the floor, twitching and jumping in the air like a fish. A high-pitched wail echoed in my ears and I realized it was coming from my own mouth. My father just smiled at the gruesome sight. I pounded against the wall in a constant frenzy but nobody seemed to hear me. My eyes constantly flowed with tears. I yelled for Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, anyone to help me. My mother's spasms were becoming less frequent and eventually they stopped altogether. Voldemort chuckled at my mother's limp body and turned to my dad, who hadn't moved at all._

_ "Crucio," he shrieked with pleasure. My father went down in a series of jerks and jolts. I pulled out my wand and casted all the spells I could think of, but nothing worked. Voldemort smiled as he watched my dad being tortured. I could do nothing but watch as he too fell limp besides my mom. Voldemort evaluated his victims and gave a quick nod before disappearing along with the wall. I rushed over to my parents' sides. I flipped them face up and sucked in a breath as I witnessed the ghastly sight. _

_They died with their eyes open and their mouths molded in a smiles of pleasure._

I woke with a start, my eyes wide with horror. My stomach churned and I threw off the covers and stumbled into the bathroom, leaning towards the toilet. I threw up my cold spaghetti and watched it swirl down and get replaced with fresh water. My hands grasped the sink's cold water and wrenched it open. I rinsed the awful aftertaste out of my mouth and took long gulps of the cool water. My mind was on overdrive, working furiously. I stumbled out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed, trying to catch my breath and make sense out of things.

I knew what I had to do. It was selfish to put everyone I care for in danger just because I couldn't do the right thing. Mum, Dad, all these people depend on me. I couldn't, just couldn't, fail them. No matter what the cost.

My legs were walking down the stairs and out of the dormitories before I even knew it. I let them walk through the corridors to a familiar office.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans," I whisper as the gargoyle rises. I walk up the stairs and walk straight through the large oak doors not even bothering to knock.

"Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore not even looking up from his book, "What brings you to my office at this time of night." He glanced up at me through his half-moon spectacles, not even bothered by the fact that I am wearing pajamas.

"I'll do it." I said alertly, "I'll stop Voldemort."

**Two votes…. One Comment? A proper, HELPING suggestion, please?**

**NEXT UPDATE: December 11…. Unless….**


	3. Chapter 3

The wizened old man took a long look at me but I stared back defiantly. He gave a swift nod and got up walking across the room to me.

"You must know of the dangers that you will face by taking this risk." I nodded.

"You must know that once you have gone back that you will no longer have my guidance." I nodded.

"You must know that you might not return from this trip." I hesitated and then nodded my confidence. I knew there was no hoping to come back. Regardless if Voldemort discovered me and killed me, I wasn't even sure if I could get back based on the way Dumbledore explained it to me.

"Good. Then, we must get started. Quickly, now, we don't have much time." I nodded and followed him to his desk, where he removed a black, leather-bound journal, the same one he wrote in after I first refused to his request. I watched as he flipped to one of the dog-eared pages and observed quietly. I had a load of questions for him, but the look in his eyes told me now was not the time.

He sat down and stared at the book and then suddenly he looked up to peer at me speculatively.

"I wonder…" he mused. He looked back down at the journal. From what I could see, it was filled with neat and precise lines of slanted writing. I glanced at the large grandfather clock. The minutes ticked by unbelievably fast. I stared at Dumbledore who hadn't moved from his previous position.

"Ummm…. Sir," I prompted, "I think it would be helpful to confide with me too how you plan for this feat to take place." He looked at me.

"Yes, yes. That would be wise." He looked back down. I mentally groaned.

"So am I going to use a Time Turner?" I guessed.

"No, no. The Ministry has destroyed all of the remaining Time Turners. It would also take a long time, that many turns. And if even one calculation goes wrong, you could end up somewhere entirely different. No, that would definitely not do. Too risky." He mumbled to himself.

He pored over his notes some more. I sighed and turned from the desk having nothing to do. I looked around the room. This was the first time I was in the headmaster's office with no urgent matter at hand. I never got to observe very carefully, so I took the chance now.

The walls were mostly covered in portraits of the Hogwarts Headmasters. Most of them were sleeping but a few were awake and waved at me. I smiled and moved on. The next thing I noticed was a large glass cabinet filled with strange objects, near the far wall. I wandered closer to it, observing the different artifacts passed down from headmaster to headmaster. A strange bowl caught my attention. It was very flat, almost like a plate, but it held a black liquid up to its rim.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" said a voice from behind me. I jumped for I hadn't even noticed Dumbledore move.

"That Pensieve has been one of my most valuable items. I have discovered many a revelations through it. In fact, I think it will help us tonight with your journey." My eyes widened.

"But Sir, if I am not mistaken, a Pensieve allows the user to look into one's memories. How does that have to do with me going back in time? I asked uncertainly.

"The Pensieve alone will not take you back in time. It allows the user to watch the past but not experience it, therefore it is incomplete. We must add two other objects for it to take you back in time." I nodded as he explained.

"And what might those two things be?" I inquired. He smiled and hurried back to his desk, grabbing the thick leather-bound journal again. He rushed back towards me and showed me a page in the book. I took the book for a better look.

"It's just another brilliant idea of mine," He said as he gestured, "The idea is that it allows the person who holds it and speaks the enchantment to travel to another place." I looked down into the book to see a mirror, oval in shape, with intricate designs carved around it. The dimensions on either sides of the page reveal that it is big enough to accommodate an entire person. The top of the mirror had words engraved onto it inlaid with gemstones and jewels. It seemed to be in a different language.

"But sir, wouldn't Apparation also be able to achieve this?" I asked not fully comprehending.

"Yes, but Apparation is not a tangible thing. I cannot use it for this purpose. It is better to use this portal." He explained.

"I don't understand." I say, confused. He chuckles.

"I mean to combine these two objects and one more to help you go back," he said. He contemplated me quietly and a flicker of guilt crossed his face.

"I am so sorry that you have to do this. I assure you that I would never place such a task on any wizard unless the circumstances were dire. You must understand that I had no choice but this." I nodded, not really happy. I couldn't help but think why he picked me for the job. Wouldn't an older, more advanced wizard be more fitting for this task?

"Anyway, we must get to work. While I go on creating the portal, you need to procure the final object in question. I need you to do a favor for me." He paused letting it sink in.

"The object in which I need is a famous artifact from that relevant time period. It doesn't matter what it is, nor how you acquire it." He looked at me pointedly. I gulped and nodded receding back to the door. As I was about to walk out, Dumbledore called out a conclusion to our meeting.

"Farewell and best of luck Ms. Granger. "

And under the faintest of breath I heard him add, "You will need it."


End file.
